


Compromising Positions

by DontBeJelly



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM AU, F/F, cliffhanger ending, it's rated "T" so don't get excited y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeJelly/pseuds/DontBeJelly
Summary: Lucy offers Alex a way to remain at the DEO instead of being arrested for treason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Emancipation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924473) by [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd). 



> So after tossing around ideas with like minds I wanted to write this and ye gods I hope it works.  
> This is based off twtd's Emancipation au, where everyone is marked as a Dominant or Submissive.

The Major waited for Harper to close the door as he left the interrogation room. She slowly stood up and leaned her hands on the table. “You’re lying.”

Alex met her eyes, trying to convey every bit of challenge and loathing she could manage. She said nothing as she continued to detach herself from the machines.

“He told you he tried to rescue your father. He told you he’s protecting you. He made you believe he was the father you lost.”

Alex knew Lane had no proof, nothing that could prove those words. 

“Now, I can easily change Harper’s mind about just how guilty of treason you are. He has no problem sending as many people as possible to Project Cadmus. Or, you can get to stay in National City and continue as a team leader and back-up to Supergirl.”

Alex knew the woman across from her would go through with it, too. “The price?”

“With Harper as acting Director, he’ll reinstate the rule that every un-collared submissive be assigned a Dominant. The General will support this measure despite how well the DEO’s been running without it.”

That was a truth Alex couldn’t deny, and she knew Harper would want her under his thumb personally. “What use is being your sub if you’re not the one in power?” She knew where Lane was going, but she wasn’t quite sure of the endgame. Lane had shown no past interest in Alex, and had, in fact, been rather professional all around.

“We both want the same thing: out from under the General’s control. If I have the full cooperation of Supergirl’s handler and the someone trusted by even the longest-serving DEO agents? Harper will be reassigned, and the General will settle for monthly reports.”

Alex supposed it was legitimate. Kara had told her Lane had resigned her commission to get away from her father. How and why the Major was back now, Alex didn’t want to contemplate. “And if things don’t go that way?”

“You know you’re better off here than in custody at a different black ops base.”

Again, Lane had a point. Alex could see why the woman was a lawyer. “If I agree to this, you understand any act of submission is for show.”

She dared to smirk. “You say that now, but you might learn to like it.” She stuck out her hand.

Alex got to her feet, tired of being looked down on. She took the offered hand and hoped she wasn’t dooming J’onn, herself, Kara, and the entire DEO.

~

Lucy looked down at the collar and sighed for what had to the be tenth time that morning. After getting J’onn out of custody, Kara had flown Alex home due to J’onn taking the bike they had shared. Lucy had ridden home and been unable to sleep. She had been banking on Harper wanting to see J’onn transported to Cadmus himself. Accidents happened during escapes. That wasn’t the case. For the time being, the DEO was under Harper’s command.

A very pissed off Agent Danvers stormed into Lucy’s new office first thing that morning. “My team’s been disbanded. That asshole couldn’t have put a Dom in command; he had to rip my entire team apart.” A submissive team leader meant only other subs would be willing to follow her orders. 

Lucy moved around her desk and closed the door to the office. “Harper won’t last a week here. I have a plan.”

“Make it good, Lane.” Having that much ire aimed Lucy’s way was a tad bit terrifying. 

“Harper assigned subs randomly,” she said as she returned to her seat, “which was his first mistake. Field agents shouldn’t be reporting to R&D and vice versa. Second, and far more importantly, none of this is consensual. Even overseas, subs can demand a change in the Dom they answer to if the dynamic isn’t working. Harper won’t grant any of those requests out of sheer spite. Getting him kicked out is the easy part, but even with myself in command, I can still be ordered to uphold the rule.”

Danvers started to pace. “But everyone will be able to choose.”

“And all I need to do is have proof of assignment. The DEO functions fine without corporal punishment and subs answering to Doms who have no idea what their job entails.”

“Until then, I’m in a collar.” There was still a ton of rage in her voice, but the panic was starting to seep through. “I’m in a collar, and completely unable to watch Kara’s back.”

“All I need is a week and everyone reporting problems to those higher up the chain of command. I’m sure there are subs and Doms already banding together to keep things running as smoothly as they can.”

Danvers nodded and stopped pacing. Her hands grabbed the back of the guest chair and went instantly white-knuckled. “J’onn may have done away with the rule, but he made sure as few power-plays were going on as possible. There are going to be some asshole Doms and demanding subs, but yeah, we’ll police our own.”

Lucy took a deep breath. “I can get the e-mail list dispersed by lunch. But, for now...” She looked at Danvers, knowing the other woman wasn’t going to like what was about to happen.

Danvers was grinding her teeth, and it was audible. “Let’s see it.”

Lucy picked up the thin, fabric collar. The magnetic closure would instantly give way if anyone took hold of it. She put it on the desk and made no move to put it on the sub herself.

“It's small. Thank you.” Danvers was quiet, the rage dissipating. 

“No one will be able to choke you with it.” Lucy decided to move on from the point. “Agent Sam Carter offered the second-in-command position on her team. Your records say she was your training agent, but I wanted to make sure you consented.” She chose her words on purpose, to make a point.

Danvers nodded. “That's fine; there's no bad blood between us.” She swiped up the collar. It was almost flimsy. She looked like she was choking on bile.

“It's not too late to get accused of treason.” Lucy grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Danvers rolled her eyes and tugged on the collar. “If Harper goes too far, I'll be arrested for worse.”

Lucy didn't doubt it for a moment. She just hoped it didn't come to that.

~

Alex was relieved Sam took her back to the team. Most of Alex's submissive team members were in safe positions on teams. One of them was faking an illness to avoid coming in. The Dom assigned to that particular agent didn’t care. For about forty-eight hours, everything ran almost smoothly. The e-mails were pouring in, though, both to Harper about switching assigned partners and above him about all the problems.

Alex, however, couldn’t stay well behaved under an asshole like Harper for long.

“Lane, reign in your sub, now!” Harper's order was sharp and left no room for anything less than punishment.

Lucy steeled herself for the new, personal battle she didn't want to have. “On your knees, Danvers. Now.” She didn't raise her voice, did not need for the entire room to hear her. A quiet command could be as powerful as a loud one.

Alex glared at her and Lucy was sure she was about to get a broken nose. But when Alex moved, it was down towards the ground. The glare was still in place, but Lucy was pretty sure it was the situation and not expressly aimed at her.

“My office. Crawl.” It was most demeaning thing Lucy could come up with that allowed Alex to keep her clothes on and her skin intact. 

Harper’s derisive snort was loud behind them. “Really, Major? That's it?”

Lucy didn't look at him as she trailed behind Alex. “We both know corporal punishment does nothing to field agents.”

Fortunately, he knew pain did little to those who had seen physical combat. He let them leave, agents quickly dispersing. No one wanted Alex to remember how they watched. They knew it wouldn't end well for them.

Due to Lucy's command position, her office was close to the hub. Alex only had to crawl for two minutes. The moment the door was closed, Alex was on her feet and dusting off her pants. Lucy slumped into her desk chair. Alex sat for once, instead of pacing the room.

“I’ll have to get physical if that happens again,” Lucy warned.

“I spar with someone stronger than you’ll ever be,” Alex pointed out. “You can't hurt me.”

Lucy sighed in frustration. “Then I hope you can fake the screams if you plan on questioning Harper again.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You can lay into me as hard as you need.”

“That’s not the kind of Dominant I am, Danvers, especially in this setting.”

Alex glared at her. “If it comes down to it-”

“Don’t you dare force me to hurt you.” Lucy was on her feet, not quite leaning over her desk. “Do NOT ask me to live with that.”

Alex locked eyes with her’s and seemed to be searching for something. She seemed to have found something worth respecting. “I can’t promise anything, especially if Kara is involved. But I’ll try.”

Lucy sat back down. “Thank you.”

~

Alex did not have much of any say in the labs or R&D department, despite being the one who field-tested a majority of the gear made on short notice. Her lab space was all she controlled. Still, she was known to have the ear of the Director, and now everyone knew she was Lucy’s voluntary submissive. Lucy kept an eye R&D while Harper ran the field missions. Alex found herself with a list of requests and questions that no one wanted to be written down or typed.

Lucy looked up when she heard a knock on her door. She was surprised to see Alex standing there. They had no meeting, and Lucy had decided a hands-off approach was best. “Come in. What’s up?”

Alex closed the door behind her and sat. “You’re technically second in command of the base, right?” When she got a nod, she continued. “From what people understand, requests for Dom/sub change can go to you instead of Harper.”

“Technically, yes,” Lucy leaned back and gave the idea a moment’s thought. “I’m willing to approve changes, but if Harper thinks I’m working against him…”

“Most people are willing to create a team system. A few projects have more than one person on them, but the solo scientists are willing to band together under a Dom if it means not making daily progress reports to an ex-Jar Head who doesn’t give a shit.”

Lucy snorted. “Don’t let them hear you refer to them as “ex” Marines. But this would free up the field agents for “more suitable” assignments.”

“It doesn’t have to happen all at once.” Alex frowned. “Though, maybe you can start with Doctor Quintin today. She’s head of my department and a sub.”

“What did Harper do?” Lucy asked as she pulled up the Dom/sub assignments.

“Besides Agent Rhodes being a field agent?” She shrugged. “He’s only been here a year.”

Lucy sighed, and Alex wished that had been the only issue Alex had brought to her that day. The problem with having spent her developmental teen years protecting someone meant it was an ingrained habit.

Two hours later, Alex found herself holding off a six-foot muscle-heavy Agent Joan Collins from forcing a six foot five mountain climbing Doctor Henry Gregor to his knees. 

“Maybe if you just bent over and learned how to ta-”

Alex shoved Collins and hoped her voice didn’t waver. “Finish that sentence and this room will learn how much _you_ can take.”

Collins glanced around the room as she rose back up to full height. “Supergirl isn’t here to protect you, Danvers. Better watch that mouth before it gets put to bet-”

“Agent Collins, stand down,” Lucy snapped, her presence startling them all. “Danvers, heel.”

Alex bristled at the order, but stepped away from Collins and took a position two feet behind and off Lucy’s right. She clasped her hands behind her back to keep them from shaking. Her rage was apparent, but her fear would leak through if she let it. Standing up to would-be abusive Dominants was an old hat. Doing it still made her fear retaliation by whatever other Doms were in earshot. She half listened as Lucy dealt with the pair with quick words. Gregor had a name within the science department he was willing to answer to, and Collins grudgingly admitted that there was likely some new field agent who didn’t know the ropes. Alex took a moment to grab her tray of food when Lucy ordered her to follow her out of the mess hall. She got a look for deviating from the order, but Alex had a feeling that was an act. Either way, Alex wasn’t abandoning her uneaten sandwich.

They didn’t make it back to Lucy’s office before Harper found them.

“I see you’ve dealt with the submissive problem in the mess hall.”

Alex had been keeping her head down as she followed Lucy, knowing she had to maintain some semblance of an act for those who would rat them out to Harper. As much as she wanted to glare at him, she kept her face blank and her eyes down. He wouldn’t hesitate to yank her away from a voluntary partnership with Lucy if it looked as if Lucy wasn’t Dominant enough.

“Yes, sir,” Lucy replied, keeping her tone brisk. “I had to do a reassignment at the Dominant’s request.”

“Understandable. I’m your surprised your letting this one eat. It seems to me she lost her chance.”

Alex kept still and didn’t so much as tighten her grip on her tray. Giving him a knuckle sandwich would be only a reprieve. She needed to focus on the long-term goal.

“Hunger makes a submissive sloppy,” Lucy said. “There are far more, shall I say, _pleasurable_ ways to remind her of her place.”

Alex couldn’t help the blush suddenly erupting over her face. The innuendo had come out of left field, and Alex wasn’t ready to defend against it.

“Oh? I see.” His smirk was obvious. “In that case, I’ll let you be on your way.”

Alex half expected him to touch her as they passed, but apparently, he respected someone else’s property, if not the person themselves. Once the door to Lucy’s office closed, Lucy took the tray from her hands and pointed to the overstuffed couch in the corner. Alex collapsed into it, head in her hands. She heard Lucy put the tray on the desk before joining her. Alex was expecting her to sit on the cushion next to her. She wasn’t Lucy to crouch in front of her and held out her hands.

“Hey, I’m sorry I had to imply that.”

Alex looked up at her and frowned. “What? No, that’s fine.”

“It’s not, Danvers, it really isn’t.” Lucy’s worry was another surprise. “Especially if you’re shaking.”

“It’s not that.” Alex dropped her hands and forced them to be still. “I know you have to say whatever keeps our cover.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to be okay with it.” Lucy stood and moved to sit beside her. “Though I'm impressed you didn’t try to decapitate him with your tray.”

“Too blunt an object, wouldn’t be able to get enough force.” Alex ignored the warm feeling of hearing Lucy’s praise.

“So if it wasn’t what I said, what is it? I heard Collins, and you _did_ look ready to deck her.” Lucy didn’t want to imply Alex had been afraid, but she suspected staring down a larger combatant in a room full of enemy back-up wasn’t easy.

“I’ll need to blow off steam, yeah.” She shrugged. “It’s never happened to me, but I’ve heard of Doms ganging up on unruly subs.” It wasn’t admitting to the fear, just that the situation was precarious. “Gregor has a good right hook, but there were more Doms in the room.”

Lucy considered Alex for a long moment. “May I ask you have your comm set to mine or Carter’s channel at all times?” It was a kind of leash, and the collar had been pushing it.

Alex stared across the room for a minute. Lucy wouldn’t abuse her control; she had already proven that. Finally, she nodded once. “If there’s retaliation against me, Harper won’t blame them.”

“And he’ll ignore any initial reports of a problem until well after you’re in medical.” She leaned back against the couch and sighed. “At least everyone is getting the idea I won’t accept anyone’s shit.”

Alex considered the Dom next to her. She had never wanted to bother with a Dom after her handful of ill experiences. Lucy….wouldn't be her first pick. But if Lucy was what she got when she didn’t have a choice, she supposed there were worst outcomes. “So that you know, I’ve never cooperated with any Dominant. I'm not difficult because of you personally.”

“You file says as much. Honestly, I was expecting far worse.” She grinned. “I did say you might learn to like it.”

“Yeah, right,” Alex scoffed as she stood. “The only thing I like about you is the fact you have to look up at me.”

“Oh, I can change that, Danvers.” Lucy’s voice at that moment taught Alex the meaning of 'liquid smoke'. “You did go to your knees for me so nicely the other day.”

This time, Alex could fight off her blush. She sat at the desk and grabbed her sandwich. She wasn’t going to get into a battle of wits with a lawyer. She had done enough verbal sparring for the day.

~

Alex knew she was going to fail at avoiding a physical punishment. Harper was just that much of an asshole. Alex did her best to keep close to Carter or Lane, but she sometimes found herself with only Kara to reign her in, and, well, Kara learned her stubborn streak from example. 

“Stand down, Supergirl,” Harper ordered before Kara and Barry could zoom off. “Those are meta-humans, and this is the Department of _Extranormal_ Operations. The agents here are trained to handle them.”

Barry looked to Kara for their next move, but Kara was hesitant to disobey orders since the fallout could hit Alex literally. Lucy walked into the hub just as Alex took the choice out of Kara's hands. Vasquez had made sure Lucy always knew when Alex was pushing the line.

Alex turned her back on Harper. “The two of you are allies in name alone. No contract or agreement states you have to follow any orders or procedures of the DEO.”

Lucy sucked in a silent breath. Alex was right, but it was going to cost her.

“If you walk out of this base,” Harper warned, “there is no coming back.”

Kara shrugged as she waved Barry towards the door. “I was solo when I started. There are other cities besides this one if you wanted to threaten jurisdiction while you were at it.”

They were gone a moment later. The hub stood in shocked silence. Everyone knew Alex pushed back against orders when it came to Supergirl. Never had anyone seen her do it so blatantly and without an alternative plan.

“Danvers-!” the rage in Harper’s voice made a few submissives flinch. 

Alex ignored him and headed straight for Lucy. Alex tilted her head down as she approached, but that wasn’t what had Lucy’s attention. Alex was also undoing her utility belt. Her thigh holster was loosened and set on the console Lucy was standing beside. She laid the pouches on the belt next to it. After folding the belt in half, Alex presented it to Lucy.

Luy wished this was happening under almost any other circumstance. She took the belt and Alex braced herself on the console, in full view of everyone, bent over, ass presented to Lucy. Taking a deep breath, Lucy steeled herself as she mentally cursed Alex for doing this. “Twenty strikes for questioning orders. Fifteen more for losing the DEO valuable allies. A final ten for trying to subvert my control.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex’s calm voice was both parts infuriating and admirable.

“Count them.”

“Yes, ma’am” Alex closed her eyes and relaxed as much as she could as Lucy moved into position. She was well aware that no one would leave as they had when she crawled. Trying to escape the hub would get Harper’s attention, and that was far more frightening than Alex’s anger at them witnessing a punishment she all but demanded.

The first ten belt strikes hurt. Alex did her best to keep her voice even yet respectful. The next ten didn’t hurt as much but started a chain reaction that Alex tried to fight off. She had only been in subspace once while on duty; Carter had used orders and tone of voice to make Alex compliant after breaking a leg on a mission. Alex had forgiven her since Alex had been far more likely to walk it off at the time. 

The five strikes after the first twenty were a lost cause. Alex could grit her teeth and fight the heat sinking into her ass, or she could let her mind slip into the place that accepted pain and someone else’s control. The first option would leave knots of stress up her spine and give her a headache. The second… The second option meant she wouldn’t have to think, at least for a little while. There was part of her that was worried for Kara, but she had someone on her six, someone who could do more than Alex. Kara could take care of herself. Everything would be fine.

Lucy saw the moment the tension fell away from Alex’s shoulders and felt relief, pride, and just a hint of lust. The lust, she knew, was entirely inappropriate. But having someone as headstrong as Alex give in and accept punishment… There was no other reaction Lucy could imagine having. 

Well, besides being pissed to hell and back about having to do this in the first place, but if Alex could take something positive from it, so could Lucy.

“Forty-five. Thank you, ma’am.” Alex’s subdued voiced spoke of subspace, not unbearable pain.

“Knees,” Lucy ordered, knowing they both needed to get out of the hub. She folded the belt and picked up Alex’s gear as the sub lowered herself to the floor. “Medical. Crawl.”

Alex went. Lucy followed. Harper didn’t question her.

Due to the layers of clothing and Lucy refusing to take advantage of Alex’s state of mind, Alex returned to herself with just an ice pack on her ass. There were ointments available, but that required skin to skin contact. Alex was relieved. Lucy hadn’t gone easy on her, but Alex didn’t think it would be hard to sit for more than a few hours. 

“I asked you not to force my hand.” Lucy was sitting next to the bed, tablet in hand, looking over the gathered footage of Supergirl and Flash’s fight with the two meta-humans.

“I told you I wouldn’t be able to promise anything.” Alex took a deep breath. “I am sorry, though.”

“If I didn’t know any better,” Lucy cut her eyes to Alex to get her point across, “I’d call bullshit. As it stands, you’re letting me drive you home and feed you.”

Alex wasn’t going to deny Lucy aftercare, even if she didn’t think it necessary. “What do you like on your pizza?”

Lucy’s look was now exasperated. “Real food, Danvers. Protein, fiber, proper carbs. And don’t you argue that pizza has those things, I’ve already heard that pathetic argument from your sister.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “I guess it’s pointless to debate against a lawyer.”

“You damn well know it.” Her grin was small, but it was there. “Supergirl had a close call, but they’re both safe.”

“Any word on our other mission?”

“Things will change in the next forty-eight hours. This may have been the tipping point.”

Alex was okay with that. A belt to the ass was a small price to pay to get Harper out. Lucy, at least, got along with both Kara and Supergirl, despite the debacle with James.

A few hours later, Alex was sprawled on her couch, trying to defend her DVR list against the woman in her kitchen. Lucy was insisting on a full meal, complete with meat and veggies and whatever else she thought Alex needed to consume. 

“Why the HELL do you of all people have Cosmos recorded?” Lucy demanded as she found the plates.

“I wasn’t going to watch it, originally,” Alex said, “but there’s a new storytelling aspect to the history. It’s interesting.”

“Nerd.”

“Takes one to know one, Lane. Just because your brain knows law instead of science-” A warm buzz filled Alex’s mind.

Lucy turned off the stove. Together, they moved towards the door. Joining Alex’s neighbors in the hall, they headed for the street. There was a convoy into the desert to meet. Then they would have a new set of orders.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex regained control of her mind, she wanted to hurl. Fortunately or not, there was nothing in her stomach after a day of not eating. She was almost relieved to get back to the DEO. Everything made sense in the caves, for the most part.

She was surprised by Lucy greeting them instead of Harper ordering them out. Relief seeped into her bones as Kara and Eliza took J’onn to the infirmary. They weren’t ending one fight only to find another.

“Harper hasn't regained consciousness yet,” Lucy told Alex when she saw the submissive glancing around. “He was transported out of the city for further medical evaluation.”

Alex grinned just a hint. “Did anyone suggest he might have had stronger commands embedded in his mind due to being the base leader?”

“I’ll keep that in mind if I get word about his return.” Lucy looked gleeful at the idea. “Of course, now you have to call me “ma’am” and mean it.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “You obviously haven’t heard how I say “sir” to J’onn. And I like him.” 

Lucy started to lead the way further into the base. “Due to the state of everything, I’m not making any sweeping policy changes. But there are more important things to do than enforce it, so if you happened to misplace the collar…”

Alex wondered why she wasn’t ripping the flimsy thing off her neck the moment the words were out of Lucy’s mouth. Her hands didn’t even twitch up to it. Over the past few weeks, the collar had become just another part of her uniform; it didn’t come into play unless she was somehow in danger. Taking it off after Lucy had been pretty decent about the whole ordeal seemed disrespectful. “What are the chances of the General showing up now that you’re in charge and J’onn is back on base?”

Lucy groaned. “Kill the mood even more, Danvers, why don’t you? Unfortunately for all of us, pretty damn high.”

“Then he’s expecting at least some kind of Dominant hierarchy.” Alex had heard through the grapevine that the General had been displeased with the DEO allowing “uncontrolled” submissives. The idea of submissives needing someone to control them on-sight was outdated and proven useless, but change was slow to come. “I can wait until he’s gone if it means things run a bit more smoothly.”

Lucy looked over at Alex and probably would’ve been a smartass under normal circumstances. “Thanks, Danvers.”

“Don’t mention it.” Alex glared at her. “Seriously, don’t. I have a reputation.”

Lucy laughed. “And I’m sure you believe it’s a badass one, too.”

Alex shoved her shoulder into Lucy before heading off to her lab. She needed to do a damage assessment and hope valuable data wasn't lost. It wasn’t long before she was hearing even worse news from Max Lord. The Myriad signal had been changed to destroy Earth instead of controlling National City. After helping Lucy deal with the issues at the armory, Alex took a moment to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

“Let’s get some food,” Lucy said when Alex opened her eyes again. Lucy didn’t look or sound concerned, but neither did her voice suggest food was a choice.

Alex’s stomach answered for her. “Is the mess hall even up and running?”

“It was the second thing I checked on once everyone was back in their right minds.”

They weren’t exactly hungry, but they ate their entire meal. Seeing two of the base’s highest ranking agents sitting down and taking a moment to eat seemed to be a signal. The mess hall was full within five minutes of them sitting down. 

Lucy frowned and tugged her phone out of her pocket. “Seriously, the reception down here is kind of scary.”

Alex grinned. “We’re all lying about our day jobs, so we have to be reachable.”

Lucy spent a few minutes talking to James, taking small bites of her food. Alex didn’t bother to eavesdrop too much; Lucy would tell her if it was important, and it wouldn’t matter if it weren’t. When Lucy put down her phone, she was frowning. “James said Kara was acting weird.”

“Weird as in Red-Kryptonite, or weird as in I need to toss her around the green room?”

Lucy shook her head. “It sounded like she was saying goodbye to everyone.”

Alex felt her blood run cold, but she tried to play off her panic. “You’ve met Kara, right? A bit overdramatic?”

“I know what fear looks like, Danvers,” Lucy said, keeping her voice low and calm. “She thinks this is it and hasn’t given us a reason to think otherwise.”

Alex sighed. “I may have to stage another prison break, so there’s your warning.”

“Please let me try to do things officially first?” Lucy was almost whining, and Alex was a bit pleased she pushed Lucy that far. 

They were about to head out when Vasquez chimed their comms. “Ma’ams, General Lane just passed the first checkpoint.”

Lucy sighed. “Thanks, Vasquez.”

“I should’ve bet you that he would show up,” Alex muttered as they headed for the command center.

“That would’ve been a sucker’s bet I wouldn’t have taken.” 

They made a pit stop to check on J’onn and Superman. Alex kept an eye on Lucy, wondering if she would recognize Clark. It didn’t seem to click for her, though, which Alex found surprising. But Lucy was also running on the same fumes as Alex, so it was expected. 

General Lane came across them as they were leaving the infirmary. Alex stayed back and decided she couldn’t begrudge the hug shared between family members. The General wasn’t the nicest of men, but he didn’t want Lucy dead. After something like Myriad, Alex supposed they were going to be relieved the other was alive and safe.

Of course, Alex’s attitude changed when the General ordered J’onn handcuffed again. As they headed for the command center, Alex fell in behind Lucy and whispered, “Does he know how pointless it is to cuff a shapeshifter? And one that already showed no qualms about escaping?”

Lucy waited until there was a console between them and the General before replying. “He’s counting on J’onn’s loyalty to the DEO and seeing this through. If he does escape again, that gives the General more fuel.”

Alex sighed and knew Lucy was right on all counts. Fortunately, Alex didn’t have to risk her hide, Lucy’s sanity, or either of their careers by going toe to toe with the General. Lucy convinced him that saving the world was far more important. Then Kara gave Alura’s necklace to Alex. Watching her sister and mentor head out, she wondered if either of them would come back. Kara was so very hopeful, and for her to hand over the one physical connection she had to Krypton…

Lucy stood next to her, keeping her voice low. “If it were safe, I’d send you and your team out after them.”

Alex swallowed. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Do you need an excuse to go check on your mom or lab? Get out of here for a bit?”

“No, I’m good.” She put on the necklace. “I don’t think I can leave this room.”

Lucy sighed. “Yeah. Me, neither.”

Alex could handle the pain getting worse. Pain was nothing new, excruciating as it was. Her breaking point was Kara. Of course, her idiot sister would wait until the last possible moment to say everything that needed saying. Alex almost wanted to be there. She would rather face the end of the world at Kara’s side, at least then Alex could say she tried. Instead, she was here, hiding, hoping for the best.

Lucy moved slowly, fighting the urge just to close her eyes and let the pain wash over her. Once she was at Alex’s side, she laced their fingers together. Alex squeezed her hand but didn’t look anywhere near defeated. Instead, she looked over her shoulder and steeled herself. “What are you thinking, Danvers?”

“A bad idea.” She let go of Lucy’s hand and headed for the pod. 

Lucy did everything she could to help Alex get the Kryptonian pod flight ready. There was no stopping a Danvers woman who wanted to see an idea through. Lucy knew Alex would fight her way through every agent for the chance at saving Kara. Before Alex closed the hatch, Lucy reached in and wrapped her hand around the back of Alex’s neck. “You come back alive, understood?”

Alex, surprisingly, didn’t shrug her off. Instead, she locked eyes with Lucy, nodded, and then lowered her head. “Yes, ma’am.”

Something in Lucy ached in a way that had nothing to do with Myriad. She squeezed Alex’s neck once and stepped back. Alex shut herself in and was gone.

The pain got so much worse for them both. Alex due to proximity, Lucy due to how the wave’s strength increased. Then the tension snapped. Lucy could breathe, she could blink, she could think, and nothing hurt. She took a moment to center herself, to fight off the exhaustion. Standing slowly, she made her way over to Vasquez. “Find that pod.”

~

In the direct aftermath, Alex and Lucy spent time with their family members. The night after that, there was a celebration at Kara’s. Lucy couldn’t wait another night, and she knew she had to look after herself as well as everyone else now under her purview on base. Before Alex could leave for the day, Lucy called Alex to her new, roomier director’s office.

“You know,” Alex said as she closed the door, “I think I’ve only ever seen J’onn in here twice.”

“He’s hands-on, likes to see things for himself,” Lucy said, closing the folders in front of her. “It makes him more approachable.” Her eyes flickered up. “You don’t have to wear the collar anymore.” She knew Alex was aware of the rescinded rule. It was the reason Alex’s team was back together.

“Yeah.” She hesitated than sat. “Look, we both know I hate being honest.”

Lucy shook her head. “You hate giving people access to your emotions. You love being honest.”

“I’m pretty sure psyche would call it confrontational. Anyway.” She stared at Lucy for a minute. “I don’t know what it is, but I’m not...opposed. To the collar. If it’s you.”

Lucy felt the tension in her shoulders ease. She had been worried Alex was going to fight her about Lucy’s need to look after her. She smiled a little. “That’s a relief to hear. I asked you here because I wanted to ask if I could finish what I started almost a week ago.”

Alex blinked. “Oh. Aftercare.” She nodded. “Yeah. Yes, that would be...nice.”

Knowing now wasn’t the time to tease or push, Lucy kept her voice level as she asked, “Your place or mine?”

“I have Cosmos at my place,” Alex said, grinning. “And the ice cream I like.”

Lucy rolled her eyes but agreed to the plan. Besides, Alex had the bigger bed, and Lucy was aiming for cuddling the damn woman to sleep. She had a feeling Alex didn’t get a lot of that kind of comfort. 

An hour later, they were zooming out of the base on their respective motorcycles. Once in Alex’s apartment, Lucy started to cook while Alex didn’t hesitate to put on Cosmos. Lucy made a mental and physical list of things she wanted to discuss with Alex, things that they needed to work out if they were going to so this. Lucy would be able to keep track of all her thoughts, but she knew Alex would appreciate being able to see where the conversation was going. Not everything could, or would, be addressed over one dinner. Having a starting point and giving Alex time to think about it, however, was necessary. Lucy wouldn’t let Alex dive into this without knowing full well what she was asking of Lucy.

“That’s a list,” Alex commented when Lucy brought the food over to the couch.

Lucy flipped the notepad over on the coffee table. “Eat first. The list will wait.” Though her tone was even, Alex didn’t argue. Lucy sat close enough to touch Alex if she leaned over a little, but didn’t make that move. She would leave it to Alex to seek out physical comfort at the moment.

Only when Alex’s plate was clear did Lucy flip the notepad over. “We don’t have to cover this all tonight, and I know it looks overwhelming. But I need to do this right, Alex. I don’t want to half-ass these things, I can’t.”

Alex looked over the list, then up at Lucy. “I understand, I do. I… I’ve never done this. I’ve never wanted to. You...You’ve been kind. To me. About all of this.”

“You’ve been reasonable for all I pretty much forced this on you. Which I should probably apologize for, considering.”

“No, it’s fine-”

“It’s not, and we both know it. Yes, I did it on the assumption that it would help us both, but I still shouldn’t have threatened you like that. It’s an abuse of power on my part, and you wouldn’t have let it fly under any other circumstance.”

After a long moment, Alex nodded. “You’re right. The whole base would’ve known what you said if it wasn’t so mission critical for me to stay in the city.”

“If we’re going to do this, in any capacity, you can’t let me get away with that again. It might be easier now that we’re pretty much on the same page with who’s who-”

“Oh, yeah, maybe not.” Alex hopped out and grabbed a book off the shelves in the corner. She opened the photo album. “I know I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I think you would’ve realized it if not for the brain-melting alien energy.”

Lucy looked down at the page presented to her and felt her brain short circuit. The picture was a couple of years old, but it was clearly of Alex’s graduation from college. Kara and Eliza were on either side of Alex, but next to Kara was the last person Lucy expected: Her sister’s fiance, in all his mild-mannered glory. On the next page were two newspaper articles. One was older than the other, but both claimed the first interview with Superman and Supergirl. There were also headshots of them, and Kara’s resemblance was obvious side by side. What Lucy wasn’t expecting was the other comparison.

“Holy shit.” 


End file.
